What the?
by seera-chan
Summary: Anime Xovers are awesome! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Yasu! What are you doing?! You're being ridiculous. Get off that bridge!"_

"_No! You hate me, so just say good bye to me, Kyo!"_

"_Yasu, don't! I'll jump in after you!"_

"_Go ahead but I'll be gone by then!"_

_She jumps in._

"_No! I won't let you leave me!"_

_Kyo jumps in as well._

_Where __**is **__she?, Kyo thought._

_He spots her down on the floor of the lake, looking like she's dead._

_No! She can't be dead! I won't let it happen!, Kyo thought._

_He went to the bottom of the lake to save her, even if it killed him. He grabbed her by the arm, not wanting to turn into a cat by hugging her, and while pulling her up out of the water, he took a breath._

_He swam to shore and took her to the Sohma household so he could call Hatori to care for Yasu._

_Hatori came by and took care of her and made sure she was sleeping._

"_It's a good thing you went in after her right away, Kyo. Or she would be dead now. She really likes you, you know. Don't hate her for that. And are you __**sure**__ you know where she's going tomorrow?"_

_Kyo, not really listening, said, "Yeah I know. Get off my back!"_

_He ran to his room. Hatori sighed and left Yasu in her bed so she could rest._

_Morning came. Kyo jumped up and went to Yasu's bed… she wasn't there!_

Kyo gasped, "It was just a nightmare. Calm down Kyo. She's gone now, I don't know where but she's gone."

He goes back to sleep. He has the same nightmare he'd had every night for the past year…

That same morning when Kyo woke from that nightmare…

"Hey, Kyo! Guess who I found," yelled Shigure Sohma as he opened the door. He has his hands on a brunette's shoulders. Kyo walks in.

Shocked, he said, "Where'd you find her?! Wait…," his eyes narrow," What did you do to her?! Did you touch her?! If you did, I'll kill you!" The brunette stands there, surprised that Kyo Sohma was worried about her.

"Oh, you can't kill me Kyo. You can't even beat Yuki in a fight. What makes you think you can beat me? Hm?" Just then, Shigure(the perverted dog) groped the brunette. Kyo was gonna give him a what for when she turned around.

She was as red as a tomato and she kicked Shigure where it REALLY hurts. "That's what makes me think I can beat you… Yasu, where were you?!," Kyo asked.

Yasu replied, "I told you I was going to America for a year, weren't you listening?" "Uhhh… I guess not. I was probably too busy staring at your beauty."

"That was sweet…," she hits him on the head, "but you don't need to be a suck up to make me forgive you."

"But I wasn't lying!"

"Ok, whatever.

Shigure recovers some and goes to grope her again. Yasu saw him out of the corner of her eye and she kicked him in the same place again.

Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma and Hatsuharu(aka Haru) Sohma walked in. Tohru cried, "Shigure-san?! Why are you on the floor?!" "He must've been perverted again," Yuki and Haru say at the same time.

"He **was** being perverted again," Yasu says.

"Hey Yasu. 'Sup?," Haru says.

"Hey… Haru," Yasu says while blushing.

Yuki rolls his eyes. "Isn't Shigure like that Maraca guy or something?"

"It's Miroku. And yes, he is. He just never learns.

Miroku appears. "Did someone say my name?"

Sango appears as well. "Don't even think about it, monk."

"What the HELL?! How'd you guys get here?!," Kyo yelled.

Miroku replies, "Through the magic well at Sunset Shrine of course."

"Sunset Shrine?"

"You really **are** an idiot. The Sunset Shrine is where Kagome Higurashi's grandpa lives, **you stu-pid cat**," Yuki explains.

Kyo mumbles, "Damn you…"

"Hey Kyo. Why aren't you trying to fight with Yuki," asks Haru.

Miroku explains, "It's because Yasu-chan is around."

"Don't call her 'Yasu-chan' like she's your friend, you freak," Kyo yells.

Shippo appears. "Hello, Yasu."

Kyo hissed, "It's a dog…"

"I am **not** a dog! I am a fox… well, actually, I'm a fox-demon," Shippo yelled as he kicked Kyo.

Kyo says sarcastically while rolling his eyes, "Ow. That REALLY hurts."

Yasu says, "Anyway, where's Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango?"

Sango answers, "They're coming. They were recovering a shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"Ok."

Everyone in the room, besides Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Yasu (Yuki asked though, he knows about Kagome and Miroku but he doesn't know about Inuyasha so he asked as well), asked, "Who's Inuyasha?"

Yasu sighed, "My head hurts. Sango, you tell them, please?"

"Ok."

A/N: I really think this chapter sucks. But then again, I think this whole story sucks. Anyway, I **am** open to criticism. If I criticize myself, then I can handle other people criticizing me. Oh, I didn't tell anyone yet, well except for one of my best friends but I'm off subject. There's gonna be more anime in this story. I'm kinda proud of myself!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha's a DOG?!?!," Kyo hissed.

Sango replies, "Well… he's half a dog-demon."

"Half a demon? What d'you mean?"

"His father was a dog-demon and his mother was a mortal woman," Yasu said.

Inuyasha comes in. "Sure Yasu. Tell everyone about my past."

"Hey Inuyasha… OW," Yasu cried as she slapped her face.

Myoga was there, sucking blood out of Yasu's face when she slapped him.

"Get off her flea," Inuyasha yelled.

Myoga jumped down and hopped up on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Sorry, Lord Inuyasha. I couldn't help myself," Myoga apologized.

Yasu asked, "Where's Kagome?"

"She's getting her stuff to go back to the middle ages, even though I told her she didn't have to. I told her we were going to the Sohma's house to see if you were there. But she didn't listen."

Kyo asked while yelling, "How do you know her, DOG?!"

"She's one of my friends, CAT!"

"Cat and Dog. Figures don't it," asked Yuki.

"Wait… How'd **you** know I was a cat?!"

"I told him, Kyo," Yasu explained, "Akito said I could tell some of my friends if I wanted. Strange isn't it?"

Inuyasha remarked, "Maybe Akito is possessed by a demon, with a shard of the Jewel of Four Souls aka the Shikon Jewel for those of you here who don't know what it is." At saying that, he glared at Kyo.

Kagome appears. "Akito is possessed by a demon?"

Shippo cries while running up to Kagome to hug her, "Waaaaaaah! Kagome! Inuyasha hurt me!"

"Inuyasha…," Kagome murmured angrily.

"Uh oh… but I didn't do anything to the runt!"

"SIT!!!"

"Damn you, Shippo…"

"Hehehe…," Shippo said while sticking his tongue out when Kagome wasn't looking.

Yasu spoke up, "Kagome, Inuyasha didn't hurt Shippo. Shippo just said that for attention."

Kagome answered, "Really? But he's so cute."

Kyo said, "Why did you tell her Yasu? I wanted to see him get hurt!"

Yasu answered, "Actually, 'sit' doesn't hurt him. It will hurt if Kagome says it multiple times at once. 'Sit' just subdues him."

"Damn… Who else knows our secret?"

"All my friends that I trust know the secret."

"Like who," Yuki asked.

There was suddenly a crashing sound as the Sohma's paper door got ripped for, like, the millionth time. Shigure saw it and nearly cried.

"Hey Yasu," said an extremely calm voice.

Yasu replied, "Hey Zolo."

Then an arm that stretched for about a mile, petted Yasu on the head.

"Don't pet me, Luffy!"

Everyone, besides Yasu, Zolo, and Luffy, asked, "Did that person's arm just stretch?!"

A boy about the age of eighteen appeared out of the smoke. He wore a straw hat that covered most of his raven-colored hair and he had a scar below his left eye. His name was Luffy. Then a man in about his early twenties appeared out of the smoke as well. He wore a black bandana that covered all of his green hair. Laid on his shoulder was three swords, two had black handles and sheaths and the other had a white handle and sheath. His name was Zolo.

Then a girl about the same age as Luffy appeared out of the smoke. She wore an orange skirt that matched with her red hair. (A/N: Is it red or orange hair?) Her name was Nami.

"Hey Yasu. How's life treatin' ya," Nami asked.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Meh. Good I guess, if you called being stuck with these guys good," she pointed towards a confused Luffy and an angry Zolo.

"Nami! You are SO lucky you're a girl," Zolo exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I try to piss you off all the time!"

"Are you two ever gonna be nice to each other? Ever since that battle with those sea creature type thingies, you have been acting different towards each other," Luffy explained.

"Whatever… hey, where's Uesop," Nami asked.

"Yeah where is he," Yasu asked as well.

Zolo explained, "That idiot? I sent him to get food."

Shigure gets furious, "Okay! Everyone out! Go to the park or something!"

All of them sigh and leave while Shigure cleans up. When they get to the park, Inuyasha climbs up a tree and goes to sleep.

"Hey Kyo? Where's Tohru," Yasu asks Kyo.

Kyo answers, "Oh, her? She's probably helping Shigure clean."

"She's not hanging out with us? Did you do something to her again, guys?"

"No we didn't," yelled the Sohma gang.

"You know how she is: if she sees something dirty, she'll clean it right away," said Haru.

Yasu replied with a "whatever" and walked up to the drinking fountain. While she was drinking, she saw a brown haired girl a little older than Kyo. She motioned for Kyo to hide but he didn't understand.

The girl looked over towards where Yasu and the rest of them were and cried, "Kyo-kun!"

A/N: Guess who the brown haired girl is. It's not really that hard to figure out if you're a big Fruits Basket fan. Oh! And can anyone tell me if Nami's hair is orange or red? Anyway, R&R please!


End file.
